


The Art of Relationship by Squid and Technoblade

by heyimjustlonely



Category: Technoblade - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, its like super gay, squid is kinda a tsundere ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimjustlonely/pseuds/heyimjustlonely
Summary: A lot has been going on Squid's life recently.Collage flooded him with exams, self doubts emerged from who knows where and he feels disconnected from his boyfriend, known as the potato king himself, Technoblade.But everything changes when one night the pig comes home with tired, sparkling eyes.
Relationships: Technoblade/im_a_squid_kid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

'And finished!' Squid said as he pressed the save button on the program, proudly leaning back into his chair. Stretching his arm in front of him, he let out a big yawn as he eyed the 6-page long term paper he needed to submit for school in the next few days. 'Only a couple more corrections and I'm finally free!' 

He was just about to get back to work and make the final adjustments when his stomach interrupted his plans with a loud roar. 'Didn't I just ate?' he wondered as he checked the time at the bottom of the screen and found that it was past 11 PM.

'Fuck' he muttered out loud as an unexpected wave of tiredness washed over him. 'I should go to bed or eat at least' 

Turning off his pc, he made his way into the kitchen and after a whole minute of aimlessly looking through his fridge, he decided to eat some leftover burgers he found.

'Where did these even come from?' he asked himself as he put them into the microwave, waiting for them to be heated up. Shrugging, he took his food and sat down, trying his hardest to focus on eating. 

But the thought of his food suddenly appearing out of nowhere just couldn't leave his mind.

'Did I buy this and forgot?' he wondered, feeling dumb for not remembering such a simple detail.

Then he heard the shower running, which made him snap out of his thoughts.

Oh, right. He didn't live alone anymore. 

His boyfriend lived here too.

Even after a year of dating the pig, he often forgot they shared a living space together. With both of them being organized people who felt the most comfortable in a clean environment, not to mention they had so little stuff that it could have easily belong to only one of them, making it very easy to keep everything in order in their small apartment.

'I wonder when he came home' Squid muttered with a loud sigh as he went over to the sink and begin cleaning his empty plate.

The truth is, he and Techno moved in together so they could see each other more since their schedule was so busy that they rarely had the time to hang out or even talk over discord. 

But when the day finally came and they were fully moved in, it seemed that nothing has changed. School flooded Squid with exams and Techno was working hard on videos, trying to keep up a somewhat consistent upload schedule, unlike he had during the war. 

Sometimes the only time they had together was when Squid needed to get up for class since Techno usually woke up with him so they could have breakfast together.

The squid appreciated his boyfriend's efforts, fully aware of the fact that this amount of time wasn't enough. Both of them knew that they needed to have a conversation about this sooner rather than later, but because they were equally as determined with their method of managing their time, it was hard for them to admit that it just wasn't efficient. 

'Hi' 

Surprised by the sudden voice behind him, Squid dropped his plate into the sink. It, fortunately, didn't break but he still let out a frustrated growl, which the other usually found funny.

This time wasn't an exception either. 

'Seriously?' Squid said, refusing to turn around and while he picked up the plate again, he could already hear the sound of a muffled laugh coming from Techno. 'When did you come home?'

'About an hour ago' the pig answered, clearly still smiling. 'You seemed busy, didn't want to bother you.'

'You, uh... you brought food so I guess it's all forgiven.'

He waited for a snarky comment from the other but it didn't come. 'He's probably just tired' Squid though as he felt Techno slowly make his way over to him but choose to pretend that he couldn't. 

'How was the recording?' he asked, changing the subject as he finally closed the tap and reached for a cloth to wipe his hands with.

The "recording" he was referring to was Wilbur's new music video that their little "Sleepy Boys" group has been working on for about a week now. Since the two lived across an entire ocean, it was almost mandatory for them to hang out every day until they went back from their quick visit. Squid couldn't lie, he was getting kinda jealous of the fact that the two have been spending more time with the pig than he has but he felt it would make him sound clingy and irrational if he would've brought it up. 'You guys finished fairly quick-'

Suddenly his words were cut off by the weight of a head gently beginning to rest on his shoulder, as a pair of arms locked around his waist. 

The younger was first taken back by the sudden closeness. Although he and Techno were a couple for a while now, they were never the touchy type. It just wasn't something they often expressed a desire for and even if they did, it was always subtle. 

The way they usually enjoyed each other's company just came so natural to them; they knew exactly what the other felt comfortable with, even going as far as not having to address it in words and it somehow became the norm between the two, long before they realized their feelings for each other. 

'Techno? You cool?' he asked while glancing from the corner of his eye, trying to not show his concern.

'I just missed you' came the answer, his voice sounding even deeper than usual, which again, seemed a little off. 

'You can show that by, I don't know, not giving me a heart attack?' he shot back, trying hard not to smile. He wasn't mad, he just liked to occasionally annoy him with stupid comebacks.

'I'm sorry' he murmured into Squid's neck, who in response could only flush pink. He absolutely hated how his heart picked up the pace at times like these when they decided to be like this with one another.

'Whatever, bozo' he said, somehow managing to ignore the warm feeling in his chest. 

But Techno didn't seem to move. He just stayed in his place, hugging him, not showing any intention of letting him go. 

Squid tried to play it off, as nothing was happening. After all, they were a couple for a long time, he should be feeling somewhat used to these actions by now, right?

The urge to turn around and return the hug slowly growing in his body told him otherwise. 

'Th-that's enough buddy' he stuttered, as he quickly reached for the other's face to push him away before he noticed anything. 

But when they touched, he immediately withdrew his hands with a loud, dramatic hiss. 

The other was burning hot. 

Rightfully worried now, he finally turned around to look at the other and he couldn't believe what came into his sight next. 

Techno was wearing his pajamas, looking paler than ever, eyes sparkling with a hint of fever as his motions came across almost sluggish like he was in constant discomfort. 

'Are you… sick?' Squid asked as he softly cupped his face with both of his hands. 

'Maybe' Techno answered, leaning into Squid's touch since it was still cold from the water he previously did the dishes with. 

'Maybe?! You look horrible!' 

'Thanks!' Techno chuckled and watched as Squid rushed to a cupboard, pulling out some medicine and a glass. 'You're overreacting.' 

'You're never sick.' Squid answered as he filled the glass to the brim with water and handed both items to the man in front of him. 'Come on. Take it, take it.'

For a second, Techno froze as his eyes snapped between the small white pill and his suddenly nurturing boyfriend with a questioning look on his face. 'Is he serious?' he thought and when Squid flashed him a stare that could only be interpreted as "I will push it down your throat myself if you don't take it" he placed the medicine on his tongue and with three big gulps he not only swallowed the capsule but downed the entirety of the glass containment. 

'Good, now get in bed before you fucking collapse or something' Squid said, placing down the empty glass on one of the nearby counters. 

'If I were to collapse wouldn't you carry me?' Techno teased, making fun of the other's running gag where he tells his stream how ripped he is over and over again.

'Oh, for sure, for sure!'

Techno couldn't help but roll his eyes as he decided it was better to do as he was told before Squid actually tries to lift him up to prove his point. 'You probably shouldn't sleep next to me by the way.' he said over his shoulder, as he started making his way down the hallway.

'Wha- Excuse me?' Squid stopped him by grabbing him by the wrist, making the other turn around to face him. 'You did NOT just tell me to sleep on the couch'

'Well, how else would you not get sick? This isn't bedwars, we don't exactly have seven more beds.' 

'My immune system is in perfect condition, unlike yours!' he snapped back, already pulling him towards the bedroom with sturdy steps, refusing to take "No" for an answer.

Techno, even sick, could've easily pulled back but somehow he enjoyed this new protective side of Squid. He only saw the younger this determined about him when they were at war and the fact that now they were fighting over a bed instead of potatoes made him realize how their relationship didn't change the slightest. 

Still, he couldn't help but tease the other.

'Listen, I appreciate you trying to tuck me in but…' Techno said, suddenly stopping in his track. This made his boyfriend turn around and look at him, who was still showing no sign on giving up on his plan, whatever that was. 'Shouldn't you get ready for bed?' 

'What do you mean!?' Squid already wanted to yell but then he looked down on himself. Even though he didn't need to leave the house for anything these days, he still got dressed every day. Sure, he didn't wear anything fancy per se, but sweatpants and a shirt were mandatory in his opinion. It got him in a "working" kinda mindset, which helped him procrastinate significantly less then he would've otherwise. 

'Oh' was the only thing he could say, before changing directions towards the bathroom. 'I uhh- I should take a shower.' 

Just when he thought he managed to get the last word in, Techno spoke up again with a serious tone. 'You want me to go with?'

'Wha-?! NO!' flustered by the other's words, he spun around to face him as he continued yelling. 'Why would you even-?!'

'Mind letting me go then?' Techno asked as he held his hand up between them, showing how he was still "trapped" in Squid's grip. 

The squid's eyes snapped between the pig's face and their arms, trying to figure out some sort of comeback. 

'You could've just pulled away… bozo.' he muttered as he let go of the other and started angrily stomping towards the bathroom. 

'Are you sure you don't want me to go?'

'No! I mean yes! UGH!' he let out a frustrated growl yet again as he closed the door behind him with a loud thud. He could still hear the muffled sound of Techno laughing but decided to just ignore it as he undressed, opened the water, and let himself relax by the warmth of it. He tried to not think about the things that happened and just loosen up, but the thoughts just kept on echoing in his mind, not letting him rest.

'Idiot… stupid...' he talked to himself, feeling the frustration from before return. 'Was that whole thing really necessary?' 

His and Techno's relationship has been like this as far as he remembered. Them pulling at each other, always fighting over the last word and Squid challenging the pig out of spark like confidence, only to realize how big of a mistake he made was something that occurred almost every day they spoke to each other.

To someone who didn't know them (and even to people who did know them), their relationship probably looked...

Problematic. 

Meeting under such unusual circumstances didn't help the situation either. It was already a roller coaster to explain how they got in contact to their parents (especially Squid's), let alone an ordinary person.

The two becoming obsessed with the number one spot and therefore with each other seemed like a fucked up story that should've never seen the light of day.

Yet here they were.

Eventually, Squid stepped out of the shower, all cleaned up and ready for bed. Fortunately, in the morning he undressed in the bathroom, so he didn't need to awkwardly go get his pajamas, like many times before. 

Feeling a lot calmer now, he made his way over the sink, brushed his teeth, and for a second just stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

Don't get me wrong he didn't care about other people's opinions. He has been online long enough to know how to just ignore hate comments that tried to get under his skin. 

But this past couple of weeks it was getting harder and harder for him to feel indifferent about all the little remarks that his family and friends have thrown in his way.

He knew they were just trying to be helpful. He knew they wanted the best for him.

But he couldn't help but wonder...

'Am I enough?' 

This question has been in his mind since he was first defeated by the pig. Up until that point in his life, he always considered himself the best at everything he put his mind into. Whatever if that was school or hobby related projects, he stood out from the rest enough to be admired, even if it was just in front of a small group. 

But then he was shown that sometimes even his best is not enough. 

Even though his confident self didn't disappear (at this point it was encoded in his personality to act like a narcissist from time to time), sometimes these negative thoughts emerged from the back of his brain, slowly making him feel weak. 

Worthless even. 

Squid never realized that he never had to deal with this before and he honestly didn't know how to handle the situation. He knew he wasn't the best at everything but to be reminded that you lost at something you thought you were good at every time you went online just started to feel mentally draining to him.

With a big sigh, he eventually came out of the bathroom all cleaned up and ready for bed. He quietly made his way down the hallway to the bedroom as he tried to shook off the uneasy feeling he suddenly got. 

'It's fine' he assured himself as he stopped at the foot of the door, taking a quick moment to collect himself. 'I'm just overthinking'

When he cracked the door open he was met with his boyfriend, already fast asleep and Squid couldn't help but chuckle at how innocent he looked. 'To think someone who stabs thousands for a living could sleep like this...' he closed the door behind him, gently sitting down on the bed before he climbed under the covers. 

He tried to just sleep but soon he found himself staring at Techno's face. 

He looked sick. Sick but somehow peaceful at the same time.

'I wonder…' he asked mentally, but instead of finishing his sentence he gently shook his head, struggling to keep his mind at peace. Finally, he shut his eyes closed, waiting for unconsciousness to take pity on him and take him away to a land of dreams.

But soon, he felt like someone was watching him. He waited for a little bit for the other to stop, but when it didn't, he decided that it was time to speak up.

'I'm trying to sleep' he murmured out loud, with a hint of annoyance in his voice which he didn't intend on showing. 

'What's wrong?' the soft but determined voice asked. 

Slowly, he finally made eye contact with Techno, taking in the sight of the other yet again.

'Your uhh…' he stalled, avoiding the question. The look Techno gave him was something that he mostly saw before tournaments and even though he got used to it by now, it still managed to send a chill down his spine whenever he encountered it again. 'Your fever has probably gone back up. I'll get you more medicine.' 

'Squid' the way he said his name made the other stop in his track, freezing him in place. 'What's. Wrong?' he repeated the question, patiently awaiting his reply.

With one last attempt, the squid pushed his feelings down but found that he couldn't contain them as they rose to the surface.

"I'm stressed about school. I don't know if the thing I'm majoring in is what I would like to do." 

His head pounded, overflown by thoughts. 

"I feel guilty for not making videos recently. I could've made enough time for it if I wanted to." 

He felt like crying but he just couldn't.

Not in front of him.

"I feel like I'm not meeting the expectations people want from me. I don't think I'm doing enough for my family or my friends. I'm afraid you'll come to a similar conclusion and realize that I'm not good enough for you."

He wanted to say all those things. He really did. 

Instead, he smiled and while still looking into Techno's eyes, he only let one word pass through his lips.

'Nothing.'

He knew the pig realized he was lying. After all, he spent months analyzing him but even knowing that he was pretty much an open book to him, he just couldn't bring himself to tell him. 

"I refuse to be weak. It would break me, I'm sure of it."

Techno blankly stared, his eyes snapping over what seemed like every inch of Squid's face, trying so hard to see through the walls his boyfriend has clearly built up. 

A moment of quietness passed between them before Techno decided to speak up again.

'I know that this past couple of months we haven't had much time together. We've been… busy. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you' he paused, making sure he was expressing himself clearly. 'I know sometimes I might be seen as this endless clout chaser and I can't deny that I am to a certain extend. I always thrive to be the best at everything that I put my mind into but this whole relationship thing is… it's just hard, okay?' 

Squid couldn't lie, he was shocked. He never expected Techno to just open up to him like this and admit so casually that he was struggling, just like him.

'I mean, I'm supposed to worry about romantic stuff now and like, getting along with your family so they don't secretly hire the FBI to murder me for dating their son.' he said this with one breath, without even a hint of getting worn out by it. 'Look, all I'm trying to say is... I usually quit if I feel like I'm not improving because I hate wasting time on things that don't make me happy. Our relationship is not in this category. It never was.'

'Techno… You… I don't...' Squid stuttered, not sure how to respond to all this information he just got. On one hand, he was touched by all of this; in the other, he was certain Techno was just playing one of his mind tricks on him again.

It IS Technoblade after all.

'I swear there was this one book we had to read in college that had the perfect wording for this kind of thing.' he mumbled to himself, completely going off-trail with his thoughts. 'Hold on, it'll come to me in just a second.'

Squid watched as his boyfriend searched between years and years of forgotten memories in his mind, trying his absolute best to not give into the temptation to just google the answer. The first thought that crossed the younger's mind was something along the lines of "He's trolling me!" but when Techno started making a low hum sound, the squid realized that the other was being a hundred percent serious. 

He was trying to solve their problems with a quote from a book.

'Why is this so… so…' he thought as bubbling sensation began to form in his lungs. 'Him?'

And then he couldn't take it anymore. All the stress and doubts that's been touring him, all seemed to vanish by instant at that very moment. 

He burst out laughing.

Techno was immediately drawn back to reality as he heard the sound of the other cracking up. He never knew anybody's laugh could be so pure and genuine, yet alone Squid's and it was safe to say that it had completely caught him off guard. 

'What?' he asked, but it came across more like a statement of confusion, rather than a question. 

It took Squid a moment but soon he managed to turn his loud laughter into soft giggles, as he finally collected himself to speak. 'You know for someone who wanted to be a physiologist… you sure are bad at comforting!'

'Bad. Me?' Techno gasped, offended. 'Oh, you want me to be more conforming? Do you now Squid?' he asked, already inching closer as his eyes lit up with a hint of mischief.

'Oh shit, I did it again! I taunted him! Why do I always do this?!' Squid mentally screamed as he kept repeating "Get away from me!" over and over again, hoping it would change the pig's mind on whatever he planed out.

But it was no use! The king has already determined his actions and with fast movements, he grabbed onto Squid's waist, pulling the two of them closer together.

'How about now?' Techno asked, grinning ear to ear. 'How does this make you feel?' he joked with the "generic psychologist question", expecting the usual annoyed scoff from the other. 

But Squid stayed silent, staring at him without a word. 

He remembered hating that smile the other was flashing him at the moment; it screamed proudness and confidence, something he only saw this bright on the king himself.

Now he couldn't help but fall in love it more and more as time went on. 

Techno, realizing that Squid was kinda lost in his thoughts, slowly made his way from his waist up to his back, hugging him even closer. This made the other immediately snap out his head, making eye contact with the men in front of him and for a second the air froze between them. 

'You know, you could just ask me, bozo' Squid said when he realized what Techno was trying to do.

'I am asking' he replied, the smile not leaving his face even for a second. 

Squid shook his head a little while rolling his eyes before he made the last push and inched even closer as physically possible. 

'I hate you' he whispered as he closed his eyes, their lips softly brushing against each other. 

Techno let out a quiet chuckle and before he pulled them into a kiss, he answered back.

'I love you too, Potato Boy'


	2. Chapter 2

~Bonus~

Techno was laying in bed, feeling worse and worse as consciousness started to return to him; his head pounded with numbness, felt cold at one minute than hot the next, and his nose was stuffed to the point that from time to time he could only breathe through his mouth. 

Even like this, he tried to force himself back to sleep, not wanting to deal with taking medication, drinking tea, or any of those "sick" things people do when they feel under the weather.

A few more minutes have gone by and he was starting to feel some kind of improvement towards sleeping back in when he heard the opening of a door, followed by plates and glasses knocking against each other.

'And there goes my plan' he thought as he slowly decided to sit up on the bed, cracking his eyes open just enough to see his boyfriend trying to balance a tray full of food, different kinds of drinks, and variously colored vitamin and medicine boxes.

Squid stumbled over to his side of the bed, handing Techno the items so he could sit down as well. Shortly after his hands were free of the weight, he tucked himself back under the warm covers, happy that he can finally eat in peace.

'Thanks' he said, as the pig put down the tray between the two. 

Then he let out the loudest sneeze Techno has ever heard some make. 

'Told you' he replied instead of a bless you, remembering how he told the other that he was going to catch it from him from the night before.

'Shut up' Squid answered, between using up two tissues. 'This whole mess is your fault! I had to message like 3 of my professors that my essays are going to be delayed because of this.' he let out a troubled sigh before he felt another sneeze sneak up on him, this one turning out somewhat quieter than the last. 'This is a nightmare! How did you manage to catch this shit anyway?'

'I don't actually know' Techno shrugged as he forced down a small bite of pancake, realizing that he didn't really have any appetite at the moment. 'My guess is when Wilbur pushed me into that pool the other day.'

'Word?!' the squid asked, searching in his mind for a memory that suggested that the trio went to a pool at some point.

'We finished with recording a segment around 12 and kinda just drove around for someplace to have lunch. That's when we found this open house thing, you know, where you can just wander around the house and take a look?' Techno explained as he decided to give up on eating for the time being and try to hydrate himself as much as possible with the drinks the other has prepared for them. 'We were there for like 5 minutes before Wilbur started shouting that there was a pool at the back, so Phil and I went to check it out too, but when we got there, he was nowhere to be seen. Turns out he got the genius idea to scare us.' he finished, finally settling on a glass of orange juice.

'Oh, brother...' Squid replied as he took a bite out of a pancake himself and with his mouth full continued. 'Did he just jump attack you or something?'

'Pretty much yeah' Techno laughed. 'I slipped and fall into the water. Fortunately, the owners were pretty chill, and instead of kicking us out led me towel. Guess it wasn't enough though.' he muttered as he toyed with a vitamin pill, a grimace spreading across his face as soon as he swallowed it with his drink.

'God, you're such a-' Squid started but the pig quickly interrupted him.

'Bozo?' he flashed a smile at the other, the discomfort from before fully disappearing from his expression.

'I wanted to say nerd, but…'

'Woah now, that's MY thing!' Techno raised his voice, trying to ignore the pain that cut through his head because of it. 'You don't get to have that!'

'Alright then...' Squid stalled, as a smirk curled up on his lips, matching Techno's grin. 'Weeb'

'That's just below the belt, Potato boy' he played along without questions. 

'Oh yeah? What about it, college dropout?' Squid instantly shot back, knowing that the other won't get mad by the "insult". After all, they often joked about how he might've actually won the war if Techno stayed in college instead.

Let's be honest, he would've still found a way to win somehow. 

'You know, watching you struggle with essays, makes me kinda glad I dropped out' he admitted, remembering all the endless pages he had to submit about color analysis and misspelled words being intentional or not. 

Oh, how he hated them!

'Don't even remind me!' the squid whined as he slowly slid down on the bed, putting his face into his hands in defeat. 'How am I gonna get work done like this? I can't even breathe properly!'

'Well for starters, covering your face won't help' Techno said, while he moved the half-eaten food and all the other items away to the bedside table beside him. He listened to Squid let out an annoyed groan and before he lay down as well, he left a quick kiss on his forehead. 'Let's just relax for right now'

Squid still wanted to argue but after a moment of hesitation, he decided that Techno was probably right and with a big sigh cuddled into his chest, letting the other wrap his hands around him. 

'Techno?' he asked sometime later, an idea popping into his head.

'Hmm?'

'Would you uhh-' he knew he was going to regret what he was about to ask next. 'Would you mind helping me with the paper?'

Squid couldn't see the other's face from where he was laying but he was convinced that Techno was smiling as he answered back. 'You want me to help you?'

'No! I just… don't want to be alone.' he felt bad confessing, but it was true. He spent so long in front of that computer just typing away for hours on end without another human contact, that at this point even his introvert self was screaming for some sort of company.

'Is it that boring?'

'Extremely! It's even more mentally draining than farming potatoes for 8 hours straight!' Squid explained, earning out a chuckle from the pig.

'Oh don't worry, we'll make it fun! Those old people will be amazed by the magical english major touch of Technoblade!' he said proudly. 'They will be destroyed! But only after they give you an A, of course.'

Squid let out a series of giggles as he mumbled a sentence into his boyfriend's chest. 

'What?' Techno asked back, not understanding anything the other just said.

'Dude, these old people are getting destroyed!' he referenced the "orphan line" as both of them burst out laughing. 

'I should change that to my twitter bio' Techno though out loud, finding the mental image of stans freaking out over it funny.

'Don't' came Squid's short answer as he slowly felt himself drift off to sleep to the king's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it / didn't please let me know in the comments! I love reading any kind of feedback!


End file.
